


One Piece – Father of The Night

by Cora834



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Fatherhood, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Orphans, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cora834/pseuds/Cora834
Summary: There's a legend told that where the children are hurts or lost, The White Man took them and take them to the unknown island.The goverment's trying to capture him, but he always get away. And he always singing the lullaby where all the unclean heart will sleep.This is the legend "Father of The Night".
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Monkey D. Luffy & Original Male Character(s), Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace, Monkey D. Luffy & Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Monkey D. Luffy & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Sabo, Portgas D. Ace & Whitebeard Pirates, Revolutionary Army & Sabo (one Piece)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	One Piece – Father of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very bad at english, and the song is inspired by Luna "Children of The Night".
> 
> And btw, Ace and Whitebeard pirates are alive, Sabo got his memories, and there will be no traitor like Blackbeard.
> 
> Hope you guys like it.😘

A candle lights up and shows a veiled woman who opens a book and starts writing on it.

"I still remember what happened at that time, it felt like yesterday. That place looks like honey, but inside it is like bile. A city filled with the evil and rottenness of their own king, and the world government covers it.

But there is a legend that says every time the full moon shines brightly at night, there is a man who comes to the victims of the city and takes them to a place that they will never hurt them again. The man wearing all white clothes and a large scarf that covers his head. He is the one we call "Father".

Father is a very nice person. He gathered us on an island that no human would ever find. He gave us a place to live, a family, and also a life.

But the goverment knows about this and has tarnished Father's reputation. They even called him the "The White Kidnapper".

Father doesn't care about that at all. He only has one dream. He doesn't want all the children in the world to suffer because of the world's evil and wants to give happiness to those who can't afford it

And our group was hidden by the government because they were afraid that their good name would be tarnished.

But no one knows we're still here. We are what the world governments call the "The Children of The White man."

And we still smile with our Father's song and when the full moon shines brightly in the night sky. we will continue to call him Father. And he will continue to call us his children.

From now on and forever we will remain ...

... The Children of The White Man."

* * *

The night comes faster than usual. The King is still awake, and very indignant. The reason It's obvious. Today is the full moon rise.

"So you mean there's nothing you could do to end this?!"

The king talk with the CP0 in his throne room. CP0 were assigned from the goverment to investigate the White Man and capture him.

"We are not saying that, your highness, we only say that let the White Man kidnap the children this night, and we will try to find him as soon as we spot him."

"Do you think that he is that dumb to not notice you to follow him?! He might be able to–"

**_Come little children,_ **

They're stop arguing. _It's start._

**_I'll take thee away,_ **

**_Into the wonderful island,_ **

"He's here, HE'S HERE!! DO SOMETHING!!"

The king freaked out with the song. It's the song that he won't listen. The song from the White Man. CP0 confuse, they hear nothing than the song. They rushed out the castle and see him. They see the man standing on the rooftop while he singing. They also saw a few children come out their house.

**_Come little children,_ **

**_It's time now to play,_ **

**_Here in my garden of the shadows._ **

They see his eyes turns white and then they feel so sleepy. Later, they can't see anything or hear anything, excluding the song.

The Song of the White Man.

* * *

**_Follow sweet children,_ **

**_I'll show thee the way,_ **

**_Through all the pain and the sorrows._ **

"Chief!"

"I know, I hear it too."

"Your order?" 

"We will follow him after he brings the children with him."

"Roger that, chief."

**_Come little children,_ **

**_I'll take thee away,_ **

**_Into the wonderful island,_ **

"Sabo-kun?"

Sabo turns his head and see Koala come to him.

"Do you know why he's doing all this?"

"Beats me. Maybe something awful to the children?"

"Sabo-kun!"

"Sorry, just kidding."

**_Come little children,_ **

**_It's time now to play,_ **

**_Here in my garden of the s_ ** _**hadows**._

Sabo saw the White Man brings the children with a dragon and go far away from the sight.

_You finally show up in front of the goverment, huh? White Man?_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's it.
> 
> See you in the next chapter!


End file.
